Ojos que no ven, Hermione que no siente
by Hypatiia
Summary: No pudo evitar observar a Malfoy mientras salía de allí. Este seguía besando a la chica babosa de Hufflepuff, pero tenía sus ojos grises bien abiertos y la miraban a ella. A Hermione.
1. Donde pan comes, migas quedan

Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa, increíble y talentosa J. . Yo solo tomo prestado los apasionados personajes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, para hacerles pasar s_ituaciones_.

**Ojos que no ven, Hermione que no siente.**

_**1. Donde pan comes, migas quedan**_

Detalles. Eran simple y curiosos detalles, probablemente coincidencias, lo que le hacían pensar sobre el tema a Hermione. Eran pequeños acontecimientos a lo largo de la semana, elementos que no deberían de estar allí, faltos de explicación alguna.

Detalles que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, como el clavel rojo que recibía todos sus cumpleaños, el cual reposaba delante de su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor y que nadie sabía de quien o de donde provenía.

Sucesos, como buscar durante horas el libro de 1001 Maneras de Anular Pociones Mortales en las estanterías de la Biblioteca, sin éxito alguno, para el trabajo mandado por el profesor Snape. Después de que la desesperación hiciera mella en la Prefecta al no encontrarlo, pasó por su mesa enfadada con la intención de consultar a la señora Prince, cuando algo la detuvo. Algo muy parecido al libro que estaba buscando.

Caminó dirección a su mesa y observó el libro de tapas oscuras perfectamente dispuesto en su mesa de estudio. Aquella alejada del pasillo, en una esquina al fondo de la estancia, donde siempre se sentaba Hermione, y nadie la podía observar. Se fijó en el libro, mientras se sentaba en la silla. Pareciera como si algo, -o alguien- lo hubiese depositado allí para ella.

Acontecimientos realmente extraños, como aquel día de vuelo en cuarto año, cuando Harry, Ron y ella habían decidido –más bien la habían obligado- caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch para coger las escobas, volar un rato y alejarse de los problemas que suponía el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Alzaron el vuelo, los dos chicos con evidente experiencia, al contrario que la única chica del grupo.

A Hermione nunca se le había dado bien volar en escoba, era algo que desde hacía poco, era racionalmente imposible para ella. Por lo que se sujetó bien al palo de la escoba, cerró los ojos y dio un saltito para comenzar el temido y arriesgado vuelo. Mientras Ron se reía animadamente y subía hacia los postes del campo, Harry volaba velozmente por toda la cancha, desahogándose de toda la presión. Por lo que no se dieron cuenta, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, hizo desequilibrar la pequeña estabilidad de Hermione, haciendo que esta volcara y se soltara de la escoba, cayendo rápidamente hacia lo que sería su muerte.

Llegaron justo a tiempo al suelo del campo, para advertir como su amiga se sostenía de pie, intacta, como si la hubieran depositado suavemente allí, salvándola.

- Muchas gracias, chicos. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Menos mal que habéis lanzado ese hechizo, sino…- se apresuró a decir Hermione nada más ver como Ron y Harry se bajaban de las escobas con cara de preocupación.

Se obligó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que sentía su sangre helada, los dedos entumecidos y las piernas tambaleantes. Notaba todavía el miedo en el cuerpo. No pudo agarrarse bien a la escoba cuando esa ráfaga de aire la azotó y la hizo resbalar. Mientras caía, no pudo pensar en nada, tan solo notar como la fuerza de la gravedad, la llevaba a una muerte segura. Pero entonces noto el hechizo impactar contra su cuerpo, y notar como cada vez la velocidad de la caída se reducía. Notó como el conjuro levitante la envolvió, hasta que apoyó delicadamente los pies en el césped, evitándole un golpe tremendo.

-Si..si nosotros no llevamos las varitas encima Hermione- comentó Ron con visible preocupación mientras la sostenía del brazo, asegurándose que estaba bien.- Yo al menos no, ¿Tú Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza, bastante extrañado, mientras caminaba hacia el lado libre de Hermione, para certificar el también de que su amiga estaba en buenas condiciones y que no tuviera ningún rasguño o contusión.

-¿Qué? Pero…pero si yo tampoco llevo la varita encima- aseguró Hermione tartamudeando. Sentía la lengua seca, mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando pillar desprevenido a cualquiera que hubiese lanzado el hechizo.

No descubrió a nadie. Las gradas estaban completamente vacías, al igual que el campo de Quidditch, a excepción de ellos tres.

* * *

><p>Extrañas anomalías le habían estado ocurriendo durante todos esos años, y ahora, que Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la torre de los Premios Anuales terminando de escribir una redacción de Aritmancia, recordó con extraña calidez, cuando empezó todo. Alrededor del segundo año, cuando aquella serpiente de Vincet Crabbe, incansable súbdito de Malfoy, la rompió su preciada pluma de faisán, que hacía poco sus padres le habían regalado por Navidades. Intentó contener sus lágrimas mientras con un giro de varita, petrificaba a Crabbe, ganándose los vitoreos de Gryffindor, las miradas de odio de Slytherin, en especial la de Malfoy, y un castigo por parte de McGonagall.<p>

La tremenda sorpresa ocurrió al día siguiente, cuando se encontró en asiento de Transformaciones, una pluma exactamente igual a la de sus padres, intacta, sin ningún rasguño. No había ninguna nota, ni papel explicándole nada. Tan solo esa pluma nueva.

Hermione sonrió rememorando ese momento, a la vez que se estiraba después de terminar la redacción. No sabia quien estaba detrás de todos esos regalos, ni de todas las veces que la había salvado. Ignoraba si era chico o chica, si era un amigo o una broma de mal gusto que había durado años. Desconocía si, tal vez, se estaba volviendo loca, y todo era culpa de su imaginación.

Solo estaba segura, que sea quien fuere, la estaba, por así decirlo, cuidando.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, al abrirse la puerta de la sala de los Premios Anuales, dejando pasar a Malfoy acompañado de una chica Hufflepuff.

Se estaban besando, más bien devorando, sin ningún decoro. Habían entrado precipitadamente, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, caminando a trompicones hasta que la chica alta y rubia acorraló al Slytherin, subiéndose desesperadamente encima de él.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver como éste comenzaba a subir sus largas manos por debajo de la cortísima falda de aquella chica desesperada.

Menudo espectáculo, pensó Hermione, mientras se levantaba de la silla, haciéndola chirriar con un sonido agudo. Recogió lentamente sus libros, los pergaminos y el tintero, metiéndolo cuidadosamente en su bolsa.

-Ah, no sabía que ésta estaba aquí. Pensaba que estaría en la esquina oscura de la biblioteca- río chillonamente la rubia oxigenada.

Hermione intentó no bufar, ni soltar una risa irónica al pensar en lo ciertamente patético del comentario. Se limitó colocar la silla en su sitio, hacerse un moño suelto, recoger su cartera e irse dignamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los Pemios Anuales, el de Malfoy y el de ella.

Notó como pasaban ampliamente de ella, y retomaban los besuqueos y mordiscos justo después del patético comentario de la chica Hufflepuff, y Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de asco. No tenían ningún pudor. Con lo fácil que sería que subieran un par de escalones, se encerraran en la habitación e hicieran allí sus cosas, sin incordiar a los demás o a ella.

Pero no, cada vez que el insípido Malfoy se traía a una de esas pobres chicas, era justamente Hermione, la que debía irse, o a su cuarto, o fuera de la sala. Ellos jamás se iban, Malfoy nunca daba su mano a torcer. Y para ahorrarse tal asquerosa representación, Hermione se veía con la obligación de huir. Jamás les miraba, nunca les decía un comentario, se conformaba con irse y hacer como si no estuvieran allí.

No obstante, y a pesar de las circunstancias y su yo interior que la gritaba que no lo hiciera, no pudo remediar observar a Malfoy mientras salía de allí. Este seguía besando a la chica babosa, pero tenía sus ojos grises bien abiertos y la miraban a ella. A Hermione. No parpadeaba, tan sólo la observaba fijamente, mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Hermione le dirigió una última mirada frunciendo el ceño y se apresuró a esconderse en su habitación de aquella mirada grisácea.

* * *

><p>Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Cogió su almohada y se la puso en la cara, estrujándola con las manos. Sentía a su estómago rugir, hambriento por algo de comida. Hermione apartó la almohada de su rostro con enfado y se levantó de la cama.<p>

Llevaba desde el desayuno sin probar bocado. Había tenido un día increíblemente estresante. Llegó tarde al desayuno y sólo pudo llegar a alcanzar una tostada para luego irse a Herbología. Entre la reunión mensual de prefectos que organizaba la profesora McGonagall ese día, y la cantidad de proyectos y trabajos que tenía que entregar la semana que viene, se olvidó por completo de almorzar. Y por supuesto el querido destino quiso que, mientras finalizaba el pergamino en la Torre, apareciera el hurón y su nuevo juguete, haciendo que ella se encerrara por propia voluntad en su cuarto y no bajara en todas esas horas a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Dio una patada enrabietada a la pata de su escritorio y cuando miro el reloj de la estantería, intentó no tirarse de los pelos.

La una de la madrugada. Hacía ya dos horas que Hogwarts dormía, y ella no lo conseguiría aunque quisiera. Así que, haciendo caso a los reclamos de su barriga, cogió la tunica de Hogwarts para así ocultar su pijama, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto cuidadosamente, para no despertar a los dos alumnos en celo- o más bien para que no oyeran que se disponía a salir.-

Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, e iba abrir ya la puerta de salida hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts dirección a las cocinas, cuando advirtió algo.

Un delicioso bocadillo sobre una bandeja, junto a una manzana y dos grandes vasos de agua y zumo, yacían sobre la mesa de estudio donde hacia unas horas estaba ella sentada.

Vaciló unos instantes, pero el hambre es muy inteligente y vence al raciocinio, así que se acercó al platillo dispuesta a cogerlo y comérselo en su habitación. Que aprendiera Malfoy, o su nueva novia, que dejar las cosas por ahí es de mala educación.

Además, se convenció Hermione, se lo debían. Que mínimo, el estúpido de Malfoy no era dueño de la torre, y ella no estaba obligada por ese hecho a encerrarse en su cuarto y pasar hambre.

Entrecerró los ojos cogiendo la bandeja, convenciéndose que la próxima vez, nadie la movería de su sala, cuando un papelito debajo de la bandeja salió volando hacia el suelo.

Hermione curiosa se agachó aun agarrando la comida y su fuente de supervivencia, y cogió el papelito desdoblándolo enseñando una segura y fina caligrafía.

Lo que leyó le dejó primero sorprendida, luego enfadada, para acto seguido acabar muy extrañada.

'_Por muy Sangresucia que seas, no debes de pasar hambre.'_

Dejó escapar una risita sarcástica después de subir las escaleras, encerrarse en su habitación y comerse gustosa toda la comida, hasta dejar la bandeja completamente limpia. Antes de irse a dormir y apagar la lamparita, leyó de nuevo la nota, para después arrugarla y tirarlo a la papelera.

Se durmió a la media hora, después de comprender porque sentía de repente escalofríos y un gran nudo en la garganta.

No sabía porque, pero el suceso de la bandeja, le había recordado extrañamente a _otros _que había vivido.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, quejas, comentarios, criticas o preguntas, tomates, limones o peras, no dudéis en dejarme un Review.<p>

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que te mire y observe mientras besa a otra, imaginándose que eres tú, dale a _Go.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	2. El que juega con fuego, se quema

Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa, increíble y talentosa J. . Yo solo tomo prestado los apasionados personajes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, para hacerles pasar_ situaciones.  
><em>

**Ojos que no ven, Hermione que no siente.**

**_2. El que juega con fuego, se quema_**

Hermione caminaba aceleradamente por los enormes pasillos de piedra de Hogwarts, haciendo oír sus pisadas seguras y apresuradas. Acababan de finalizar la clase de Historia de la Magia, y tenían dos horas de descanso para la próxima clase, por lo que ella siendo tan organizada, no desperdició aquellos minutos para ir a la Biblioteca y repasar algunos apuntes que llevaba atrasados. Necesitaba aprobar con máxima nota los EXTASIS y otorgarse un capricho personal.

-¡Hermione, espera! No vayas tan deprisa, tengo que decirte algo- jadeó Ron mientras corría en su dirección, con el uniforme mal puesto y la cara de dormido, después de haberse pegado una buena siesta gracias al profesor Binns.

-Ahora no puedo Ronald- exclamó a la vez que intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible. Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió parar y esperarle. A fin de cuentas, un amigo debe de estar cuando se le necesite, aunque esté apurado.- Esta bien, cuéntame.

Hermione observó con una sonrisa todo el trayecto hasta que su pelirrojo amigo llegó a su altura. Notó como una vez que consiguió controlar la respiración, la observaba fijamente durante un par de segundos sin hablar, hasta que poco a poco, las mejillas de Ron se fueron tiñendo de rojo.

La chica frunció el ceño incómoda, mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba y no pudo contener la risa: -¿Pero qué te pasa? Ay Morgana, dime que no tengo tinta o marcas de dormir en la cara.

Hermione se apresuró a frotarse las manos en la cara, borrando una mancha de tinta imaginaria, mientras la risa se esfumaba poco a poco, dejando ver lo claramente ridículo del momento.

Ron quiso cogerla de la mano y detenerla, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y bajó la mano avergonzado, enrojeciendo el rostro aun más.

-No, no. Quería decirte…quería decirte una cosa- balbuceó Ron mientras se tocaba el pelo con su mano derecha y miraba al suelo.- Hoy,…hoy, últimamente me he fijado, Hermione, y estás muy guapa.

La Gryffindor alzó las cejas asombradas. ¿Desde cuando Ronald Weasley le decía esas cosas? Se acordó de lo despeinada que se veía siempre, del mínimo maquillaje que traía puesto y del enorme jersey que llevaba y que ocultaba su figura. Seguro que quiere que le ayude en algún ejercicio de Encantamientos y no sabe como pedírmelo, pensó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa con ternura.

-Gracias Ron, pero no hace falta que me digas eso- comentó con despreocupación y amabilidad, tocándole el hombro con cariño.- Si quieres que te ayude en cualquier asignatura puedes decírmelo.

-No, yo,…yo. Quiero decir, yo, me gustaría preguntarte si este fin de semana estabas libre- murmuró silenciosamente, todavía sonrojado y pendiente de mi mano que yacía en su hombro.- Hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y quizá podríamos…

Ronald Weasley iba a seguir farfullando nerviosamente hasta que unas pisadas potentes al principio del pasillo le detuvieron. Giraron las cabezas los dos Gryffindors hasta divisar con la alta y fibrosa figura que se acercaba hacia ellos, con el pelo particularmente rubio, y la corbata de Slytherin luciendo desecha en su cuello.

-Vaya, vaya. Me estoy empezando a hartar estar encontrando siempre mugre por los pasillos del colegio.- siseó burlonamente Malfoy, mientras se inclinaba en la pared y los observaba- Pero no te detengas, Comadreja, sigue con tu discurso romántico.

-Cállate Malfoy.- amenazó Ron más que colorado, intentando sacar su varita del bolsillo derecho de su túnica- Aquí la única mugre que veo, es tu asquerosa presencia.

Hermione advirtió como su amigo alzaba la varita hacia el Slytherin, después de su forzoso intento por sacarla, mientras articulaba el comienzo de un conjuro. Llegó a entrever la impasibilidad en el rostro de Malfoy, como si supiera que fallaría hechizo como muchas otras veces había pasado, antes de que sus propios pies corrieran hasta ponerse delante de Ron.

-¿Pero que te crees que haces, Ron? No puedes agredir a un alumno, por muy petulante y cínico que sea. Guarda tu varita.- advirtió Hermione cruzándose de brazos con un tonto de enfado tan autoritario, que haría que cualquier persona agachase la cabeza asustado.

-Nos acaba de insultar, y yo…-

-Me da igual.- cortó la Gryffindor con evidente enfado.- Si el es tan infantil, para ello, allá el. No lo demuestres tú también, Ronald.

-Haz caso a la Sabelotodo, Pobretón.- comentó una voz fría y grave detrás de la figura de Hermione.

Draco Malfoy no apartaba la mirada del Gryffindor, le miraba con inexpresividad, demostrando su claro odio hacia el Pelirrojo. Seguía apoyado en la pared, inalterable, con la mandíbula marcada, y sin haber dirigido ni una sola vez la mirada a Hermione.

La chica aspiró profundamente un par de veces intentando relajarse, para acto seguido preguntarle no muy cortésmente, que qué hacía allí, incordiándoles. Ronald había sacado de nuevo su varita, dirigiendo una mirada amenazante al rubio. Éste se limitó a contestar pausada y fríamente la pregunta de la chica, aún ignorándola y mirando fijamente a Weasley.

-McGonagall me ha dicho que tiene que hablar con los premios anuales, nosotros Comelibros, y organizar un plan de rondas para los Prefectos- arrastró las palabras, como si no quisiera dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Ahora? Pero…- suspiró resignada Hermione, llevándose la mano a la maraña de pelo castaño, desordenándoselo aún más.- Esta bien. Ron, hablaremos más tarde,¿sí?

Volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa, garantizándole que por la tarde hablarían tranquilamente. Ronald titubeó un momento en el pasillo, hasta que decidió que la situación estaba calmada, para después depositar un beso suave en la mejilla de Hermione, y salir del pasillo corriendo y de nuevo sonrojado.

-¿Pero que le pasa hoy?- murmuró preocupada Hermione, con la vista fija en el pasillo donde hacía unos momentos, Ron desaparecía. Había notado que este último año se había comportado de forma bastante más extraña con ella, tartamudeando más de lo normal, incluso estando los tres juntos, Harry, él y ella. Era como si ella tuviera constantemente algo pegado al rostro, y el no se atreviera a decírselo. Tal vez se estaba hartando de su contante presencia y el no sabía como comunicárselo.

Suspirando e ignorando descaradamente la presencia de Malfoy, continuó su camino hacia delante, pero esta vez girando a la derecha, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

-¿Hacia donde vas?- preguntó divertido Malfoy desde el fondo del pasillo.

Había cerrado los ojos y apoyado tranquilamente la cabeza en la pared de piedra. Su altiva figura no pasaba desapercibida. Era muy alto, le sacaba casi dos cabezas y media a Hermione. Su esbelta figura, moldeada por el Quidditch, siempre estaba enfundada con colores oscuros, y la corbata desabocada, dándole aspecto de chico descuidado. Contraste extraño con su cabello claro, siempre bien peinado y domado.

-¿Cómo que hacia dónde voy? Al despacho de McGonaall, cosa que tú también deberías de hacer- Hermione asomó la enmarañada cabellera por la esquina del pasillo, bufando molesta. Vio como Malfoy seguía estoico, como si no le importase nada que McGonagall pudiera castigarle.

-Rata de biblioteca, no reconoces una broma, ni aunque ésta estuviera delante de tus narices.- respondió Malfoy, todavía con los ojos cerrados- esa chiflada no nos ha llamado.

-¿Entonces por que mientes en esos temas, Serpiente, tanto te aburres?- sintió la rabia bailar por sus venas. ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sino desperdiciar su valioso tiempo? Tiempo que podría estar dedicando para estudiar, por supuesto.

-Puede- se limitó a contestar en un silbante susurro.

-Pues aprende a distribuir tu tiempo para no aburrirte, porque por tu culpa ni he podido ir antes a la Biblioteca, ni he conseguido saber lo que quería decirme Ron.- decía frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y tamborileando sus dedos en la cartera.

-No hace falta muchas palabras para explicar lo que un intento de hombre como el pobretón querría hacer a una chica, estando completamente solos en Hogsmeade.

-Venga ya- rió Hermione mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza- Ron no sería capaz. Además no iba con esas intenciones Malfoy.

En ese momento Malfoy abrió los ojos y la observó. Fijamente, con esos iris metálicos, normalmente tan fríos. Pero no como ahora. Los tenía oscuros, como si guardara algo dentro de ellos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla toda la columna vertebral, sintiéndose de pronto desnuda e indefensa ante su mirada penetrante.

La Gryffindor noto su propia respiración acelerarse. El instinto la decía que se alejara de ese pasillo cuanto antes, y se encerrase en la Biblioteca. Malfoy no le causaba temor, sino _desconfianza_. Siempre desconocía cual sería el siguiente paso que tomaría el Slytherin, jamás podía saber con certeza lo que estaba pensando, o cuales eran sus intenciones.

Malvadas y prohibidas, seguro.

-No me mires así- advirtió Hermione todavía aguantándole la mirada, sin parpadear. Alzó la barbilla, demostrando que no le tenía miedo y que la situación le parecía ridícula.

-¿Cómo se supone que te miro?- susurró.

-No…no sé. Pero me incomoda- titubeó Hermione acercándose al platino y levantando su dedo amenazante.- Así que deja de hacerlo.

Malfoy la observó desvergonzado y la recorrió con la mirada. No era una chica particularmente atractiva, llevaba siempre el pelo revuelto y la falda demasiado larga. Pero su mirada castaña le retaba cada vez que le veía, como ahora. Tenía el rostro levantado, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, y echaba destellos dorados por los ojos.

-Además, como vuelvas a dejarme otra notita, o a decirme Sangresucia de nuevo con tus insultos racistas…- dijo Hermione acercándoselo aún más y comenzando a darle golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho- te las verás conmigo Serpiente.

De improvisto Hermione notó como Malfoy se movía en su dirección rápidamente, sin ella poder hacer nada. Como movido por un resorte, el chico agarró la mano acusadora que le apuntaba en el pecho y empujó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica fuertemente contra la pared.

Hermione sintió como le faltaba el aire, y aspirando fuertemente inundó sin querer todo el aroma masculino de Malfoy en sus pulmones. Se sintió mareada, y como un animal acorralado, peleó contra la fuerte musculatura masculina, intentando inútilmente escapar dando patadas.

Malfoy simplemente soltó una especie de bufido divertido a la vez que la agarraba de las muñecas fuertemente contra el muro, y apoyaba todo su cuerpo y peso contra ella para evitar que se moviera. Inmediatamente notó como dejaba de moverse, se paralizaba y un ligero sonrojo acudía a su moreno rostro.

Que asquerosamente inocente.

-¿Estás loco o qué? Suéltame inmediatamente- masculló Hermione intentando sonar furiosa, aunque solo la salió un murmullo inseguro.- O…o verás lo que…

-¿Qué?- la cortó abruptamente, acercando sus labios despacio, muy lentamente, a la pequeña oreja de la chica y susurrándole delicadamente-¿Que me harás asquerosa _sangresucia_?

Hermione se tensó al instante y alejándose lo más posible de su rostro le miró con rabia. Intentó por todo lo posible no derramar ninguna lágrima de impotencia. Malfoy era cruel, un malvado estudiante de séptimo año, que pronto se convertiría en Mortífago.

Percibió una fuert presión en el interior de su pecho. Como si hubiera tragado cemento. Algo pesado y fuerte dentro de ella, un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que se convertiría al terminar Hogwarts.

Se mordió el labio y clavó directamente sus ojos castaños en aquellos fríos, pero a la vez tan llenos de energía que la observaba.

-Me das pena Malfoy- susurró con la voz cortada- No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Aléjate.

Y acto seguido miró al suelo, procurando evitar su penetrante mirada, que jamás se aparto de sus ojos.

Este se limitó a soltarla de las muñecas, dejando sus movimientos libres, por lo que Hermione se disponía ya a empujarle y salir deprisa de aquel pasillo maldito de su presencia, pero otra vez unas manos largas y frías se lo impidieron, pero esta vez, en sus mandíbulas.

Malfoy agarró fuerte pero delicadamente el rostro de la Gryffindor, acariciando sus mejillas, tan suaves como se las había imaginado, y acercó sus labios finos y fríos a los de la chica, calientes y gruesos.

Todavía la miraba fijamente.

Hermione se puso de puntillas al notar como Malfoy agarraba su rostro, para que la presión no fuera tan notoria y molesta, aproximándose así inevitablemente al rubio.

Al verle acercar su atractivo rostro al de ella, sintió como sus rodillas la fallaban, temblando como una hoja al viento, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando asqueada el beso que seguro vendría de parte de él.

_No, no, no._

Pero Mafloy no tenía esa intención. O al menos ella sospechó eso, al notar el aliento fresco del platino rozar su cuello, hasta llegar lentamente a su lóbulo, como una pequeña gota que se ha derramado de un vaso muy lleno y acaricia todo el dorso del vidrio.

Le sintió, allí, cerca, muy cerca. Como el frio invierno que te congela todas las entrañas. Y despacio, tortuosamente despacio la susurró:

-Eres mía, Granger. Mía. No de Weasley, ni de Potter. De ninguno. Acuérdate.

Y se fue. Se apartó velozmente de ella, alejándose del pasillo, tan tranquilo y despreocupado como había venido. Como si no la hubiera acorralado contra la pared. Como si jamás la hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

Hermione le observó todavía absorta y paralizada mientras se alejaba, y se apoyó después de un rato contra la pared donde hacía unos instantes la había intimidado. Sintió repentino frío a pesar de que estaban en Mayo, y se abrazó a si misma.

¿Pero que acababa de ocurrir?, se preguntó.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, quejas, comentarios, criticas o preguntas, tomates, limones o peras, no dudéis en dejármelo saber.<p>

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que te acorrale y te susurre que eres suya, déjame un_ Review.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	3. Para quien tiene miedo, todo son ruidos

Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa, increíble y talentosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado los apasionados personajes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, para hacerles pasar situaciones.

**Para quien tiene miedo, todo son ruidos**

Tres alumnos de séptimo desayunaban silenciosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí, se habría parado y los habría examinado extrañados.

Acostumbraban a comer relajados, a reír con sus compañeros mientras un pelirrojo zambullía toda la comida de la mesa, un moreno de gafas desayunaba decentemente observando por el rabillo del ojo a la hermana pequeña de su amigo y mientras una chica de pelo revuelto leía distraída El Profeta. Pero insólitamente, los tres estaban callados, mirando fijamente al moreno de las gafas, preocupados.

Cualquier alumno que hubiera pasado por allí, habría entendido perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando. El estudiante habría sentido agitación y temor, y se habría ido pensando en _quien no debe ser nombrado_. Pero afortunadamente casi ningún alumno pasaba por allí. Se encontraban en Junio, los estudiantes aprovechaban el último mes de colegio para salir al exterior, tomar el sol y jugar al Quidditch al lado del lago.

Pero no el trío dorado.

Hermione se fijó en que apenas había tocado las dos tostadas con mermelada de su plato. Simplemente sus ganas de comer se habían esfumado en cuanto Harry tocó el tema. Observó fijamente a su moreno amigo, estaba serio y un par de arrugas de inquietud se le habían formado en la frente. Había dejado la niñez hace mucho, lo había demostrado en quinto enfrentándose a los Mortífagos en el ministerio, y lo estaba demostrando ahora, manteniendo su temple para no angustiarles más.

-¿Cómo que te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?- preguntó Ronald consternado dejando de lado su bollo de chocolate – La ultima vez fue en…

-Sí, en quinto. Con la muerte de Sirius.- corto con amargura Harry.

La castaña sabía que, aunque hubiese pasado ya dos años, la muerte de su padrino le afectaba todavía. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad por su muerte no se desprendería de él ni aunque pasaran milenios. Hermione suspiró, cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el rostro con nerviosismo.

-Cuéntanos. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Ha sido más fuerte que otras veces.- Harry los observó dudoso, no sabía si debía contarlo todo con detalle.- No se lo he comentado a Dumbledore. Pasó hace dos semanas, y desde entonces no cesa. Siento…siento como si Voldemort me estuviera llamando, como si _los_ estuviera llamando.

Ron se removió incómodo en su asiento en cuanto Harry nombró al mago oscuro. A pesar de todos estos años, todavía no se acostumbraba- ¿Cómo…cómo que los está llamando?- susurró para que nadie lo oyera. Aunque no hacía falta, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía salvo por ellos y cuatro alumnos más de segundo.

Hermione miró a los ojos verdes del chico de gafas y entendió al momento. – ¿Te refieres a que está recolectando fuerzas? ¿Está uniendo a más Mortígafos?- preguntó cautelosamente. Este tema no le gustaba nada.

-Sí, apuesto a que sí. No se sí está convocando a sus antiguos secuaces,…o reuniendo nuevos Mórtifagos.- contestó Harry. Se levanto de la mesa con brusquedad.- Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore.

El moreno estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando la temblorosa voz de Ron los sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Espera! Espera. ¿Crees que tal vez los de Slytherin ya tengan la marca en su brazo? Si es cierto que quién tu ya sabes está convocando a nuevos magos, los más dispuestos son las serpientes.- anunció el pelirrojo mirándoles fijamente.

-Puede.- contestó Harry- No me sorprendería demasiado. Sobretodo de Zabinni, Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott y demás.- con eso reanudó su marcha saliendo del Gran Comedor despidiéndose levemente de sus amigos.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que el hurón y sus asquerosos amigos tenían la marca. Lo intuía. Se ha estado comportando bastante extraño desde sexto. ¿Te has fijado que ya ni siquiera te insulta cuando nos cruzamos con él?- preguntó Ron observándola con curiosidad.- Seguro que ya está planeando nuestras muertes con esos fanáticos Mortífagos.

El pelirrojo continuó hablando pero Hermione no le prestó ninguna atención. Se había quedado helada en cuanto su amigo nombró al rubio. Sus manos la empezaron a sudar, y removió sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

De alguna manera, no quería pensar en Draco Malfoy, y menos vestido con la máscara de Mortífago.

Cogió una tostada con mermelada y masticó un trozo muy despacio, sin ganas, todavía ignorando a su amigo.

Desde aquella tarde de Mayo, donde la acorraló y la amenazó, no la había vuelto a hablar más. Ni un insulto, ni un desprecio, ninguna mirada entre clases. Absolutamente nada. Como si ella fuera transparente. Como si no existiera para él.

La fastidiaba más de lo que quería. Desde cuando le importaba si la miraba, si la dirigía una de sus muecas y sonrisas arrogantes. No debía de importarle nada, de hecho tendría que estar agradecida de que hubiera dejado sus costumbres de molestarla y hacerla enfadar.

Sacudió su cabeza despejando los pensamientos y Ron la preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella le sonrió amargamente, contestándole que sí.

Y la verdad es que no. Recordó la de tantas chicas que Draco Malfoy había traído a la torre de Premios Anuales, desde que la acorraló en el pasillo, habían sido muchas más de lo acostumbrado en él.

No, definitivamente Hermione no se encontraba nada bien.

* * *

><p>La castaña caminaba despreocupada por las calles de Hogsmeade con su amiga Luna. Hacía mucho calor, se acercaba el verano, y habían aprovechado a hacer algunas compras en Hogsmeade.<p>

Los chicos se habían quedado en Las Tres Escobas, tomando más cervezas de mantequilla que nunca. Querían pasarlo bien este fin de semana y, por una vez, no tocar el tema que habían sacado la semana pasada en el Gran Comedor.

Habían recorrido la mitad de las calles. Luna se había comprado una gran bolsa de chucherías y un gorro amarillo fosforescente. Como la explicaría luego, ese color ahuyentaba a los Knupkins. Hermione no quiso ni preguntar qué criaturas eran aquellas.

La Gryffindor se había cepillado el cabello para esa ocasión. Quería pasarlo bien y sentirse un poco más femenina. Su pelo no estaba tan revoloteado, en su caso unas suaves ondas sustituían las greñas que siempre llevaba. Sabía que su domado pelo no duraría toda la semana, pero se conformaba con tenerlo bonito un par de días.

Agarró las bolsas que sostenía en su mano derecha. Recordó que se había olvidado su varita en la túnica de su cuarto, pero no se angustió demasiado, se lo estaba pasando bien y había hecho unas compras excepcionales. Obviamente libros, caramelos y un par de instrumentos mágicos muy interesantes.

Pasaban de largo una tienda de túnicas nuevas dirigiéndose a Las Tres Escobas para reunirse con todos, cuando Luna se paró en seco llevándose las manos a la cabellera rubia donde reposaba el llamativo sombrero.

-¡Sabía que se me olvidaba algo! Hermione, lo siento mucho, ¿Puedes seguir tú a la taberna? Tenía que comprar un cachivache que me pidió mi padre.

-Sí, claro no te preocupes.- sonrió amablemente Hermione. Luna se calmó al instante, y después de un minuto más excusándose se despidió de la castaña, prometiéndole que no tardaría en volver.

La Gryffindor continuó su camino desconcentrada, mirando de reojo los escaparates de las tiendas, fue por eso que no se fijo en el grupo de Slytherins al final de la calle.

No se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ellos ya se habían percatado de la presencia de la morena.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.- advirtió la alta figura de Zabinni – si es la amiga putilla de Harry Potter.

Hermione ignoró el comentario y analizó la situación mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie en la calle salvo ella y esa panda de salvajes. Y para colmo, no disponía de varita.

Frunció el ceño preocupada, intentando no alarmarse.

Zabinni estaba de pie, concentrándose completamente en la chica que había aparecido en la calle. No se encontraba sólo, le acompañaban tres serpientes más. Los inseparables gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, que la sonreían con maldad retorciéndose las manos.

Y Malfoy.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón. La había mirado. La estaba mirando. Serio, advirtiéndola, pero la observaba.

Vestían completamente de oscuro. Todos la observaban, aunque ninguno llevaba la varita en la mano.

Salvo Malfoy. No supo interpretar si eso era buena o mala señal.

Trago saliva, y pasando de ellos, siguió con su camino. Agarraba bien sus bolsas, mientras daba pasos demasiado rápidos. Huía pero porque no tenía varita, sino ya les habría hechizado convirtiéndoles en sapos mugrientos.

No dio muchos pasos más cuando una mano áspera la agarró con fuerza del antebrazo, haciendo que soltara bruscamente sus bolsas.

-¿Adónde crees que vas impura?- preguntó con desprecio Zabinni- Todavía no hemos terminado contigo.

Hermione sintió furia correrle por las venas, y con evidente enfado se apartó de él, empujándole hacia atrás.

-Oh, que pena Zabinni.- exclamó con una voz claramente sarcástica- Lo malo es que yo sí que he terminado con vosotros.

Se disponía a recoger sus bolsas caídas pero, de nuevo unas manos la agarraron sin ninguna delicadeza, esta vez por los hombros clavándole los dedos en la clavícula. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó golpearle, pero el chico la empujó hasta el escaparate de una tienda de cosméticos.

-¿Qué creéis que podríamos hacer con la Sangresucia chicos?- preguntó Zabinni clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella, torturándola con la mirada – ¿Desangrarla, violarla o matarla entregando su cuerpo a nuestro Señor? Nos daría una gran recompensa.

-Voto por lo segundo.- dijo excitado Goyle, acercándose deprisa – Seguro que la zorra es virgen, enfureceríamos a Potter seguro. Luego podríamos matarla si nos apetece.-Goyle se avecinó con ansía, demente, y agarró la pierna de Hermione, apretándosela.

La chica se revolvió inútilmente, aguantando las lágrimas de impotencia, las manos de Zabinni la acorralaban e impedían que se moviera con facilidad. Por otra parte las manos de Goyle subían lentamente por su pierna acercándose a su centro. De fondo oía la vivaz risa de Crabbe, que disfrutaba enormemente con el espectáculo.

Intentó dar patadas y golpear al gordo Goyle, pero el mago simplemente la tomó con más fuerza aún, y la aferro del pelo, tirando de él sin consideración, haciendo que Hermione alzase a barbilla bruscamente. La chico sintió dolor y pensó por momentos que se le partiría el cuello.

-¡No!- jadeó con dolor- ¡Dejádme!

Pero sus gritos causaron el efecto contrario. En vez de parar, aumentaron la presión del agarre y se rieron aún más. Hermione se sintió desfallecer cuando la manaza de Goyle apunto estaba de acariciarla en su espacio más personal.

Apretó los parpados intentando cerrar las piernas, ansiando que acabara todo ya, y entonces una voz muy grave se oyó por encima de su griterío y de las risas de los Slytherins.

-Soltadla.

Era una orden, una demanda. Sintió miedo por un instante. Aquella voz sonaba amenazante. No había gritado, ni alzado ni siquiera la voz. Había susurrado mortalmente, como el silbido de una serpiente enfurecida. Inmediatamente, las manos asquerosas de los Slytherins se detuvieron. Hermione no perdió ni un segundo y soltándose se alejó de ellos, no sin antes darle una patada en la entrepierna a Goyle, que se tiró al suelo aullando de dolor.

Escuchó unos pasos largos y lentos aproximándose, y levantó la mirada para clavarla en la figura imponente que se acercaba. Malfoy se dirigía hacia sus amigos, con claro enfado. La furia se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, casi muertos. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, estaba pálido como siempre.

Sólo sus ojos irradiaban ira y cólera. Pudo observar como alzaba lentamente su varita con firmeza hacia sus compañeros, y sin perder un segundo Hermione recogió sus bolsas y salió corriendo de la escena.

Antes de girar la esquina, escuchó como la inhumana y fría voz de Malfoy conjuraba un cruciatus.

No mucho después los graves gritos de sus amigos se dejaron oír.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, quejas, comentarios, criticas o preguntas, tomates, limones o peras, no dudéis en dejármelo saber.<p>

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que te proteja y te defienda de sus amigos, (aunque no tan cruelmente :P) regálame un_ Review.

No olvidéis echar un vistazo a mi nueva historia apocalíptica, donde Hermione vive en un mundo desgraciado, sin apenas poder comer. Y donde nuestro querido Draco Malfoy se aprovecha de la situación por completo. Y no precisamente para ayudarla _(jejeje)_.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	4. Quien bien te quiere, te hará llorar

Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa, increíble y talentosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado los apasionados personajes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, para hacerles pasar situaciones.

**Ojos que no ven, Hermione que no siente.**

_**4.**_ _**Quien bien te quiere, te hará llorar**_

-¡Ayy! No me puedo creer que hoy sea el día.- gritó Lavender tirándose dramáticamente sobre la cama. Agarró su cojín, y sonriendo, lo abrazó.

-Ni yo. ¡Que ganas de ponerme ya la túnica!- vociferó emocionada Parvati dando saltitos de nerviosismo.

Hermione rodó los ojos tapándose los oídos al escucharlas. Así no había nadie que se concentrase en la lectura. La Sala común estaba atiborrada de gente, al igual que el Gran Comedor. La Biblioteca estaba cerrada ya que la época de exámenes, los Timos y los Éxtasis, habían finalizado. Hacía una semana de sus exámenes finales; aquellos que les darían la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que más quisieran.

La chica pensó en levantarse e irse a la torre de Premios Anuales. Pero eso equivaldría a meterse en la boca del lobo. Definitivamente las dos cotorras que tenía como compañeras eran mucha mejor compañía que Malfoy.

Sí, irrevocablemente. No quería tenerlo cerca, ni por asomo. No desde lo sucedido en Hogsmeade hacía ya nueve días. Les había torturado. El Slytherin había torturado sin piedad a sus amigos, a sus compañeros; ¿Qué clase de psicópata se suponía que era?

El comportamiento de aquellos bárbaros no justificaba el uso de una imperdonable, jamás.

Hermione se mordió las uñas mientras clavaba los ojos distraídamente en sus amigas, que pululaban por todo el cuarto preparando cosméticos y zapatos. Siempre había sentido un cierto desprecio hacia Malfoy. Más bien un cierto recelo, nunca le había odiado como lo hacían Ron y Harry, simplemente se conformaba con pasar de él, ignorarle. Salvo cuando él buscaba pelea o atención y la enfadaba.

No obstante, éste séptimo año la situación había cambiado radicalmente. Sentía pavor, un indescriptible escalofrío cuando el se acercaba ella. Todo su interior vibraba en alarma, afilando los instintos, por si se atrevía a atacarle. Pero jamás lo había hecho. Nunca le había atacado, ni pegado, ni echado una maldición. Ni intimidado, salvo aquel pequeño percance en el pasillo, donde la había advertido que era _suya_.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba cambiado. No era el chico despreocupado y arrogante que había sido siempre. Sus ojos ya no brillaban pícaros, ni reía con sus compañeros en la mesa del comedor del Slytherin. Ahora sólo vestía de colores oscuros cuando no estaba obligado a portar el uniforme, ya nunca reía y sus ojos habían pasado a ser dos obres metálicos sin vida.

Sabía que estaba marcado, que portaba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Sabía que lo habían convertido en uno de ellos; en un asesino sin piedad o sentimientos.

Lo había demostrado en Hogsmeade.

-¿Hermione, que color me favorece más, el azul o el negro?- preguntó Lavender alzando dos elegantes túnicas de fiesta. Uno era de color azul marino, precioso. El otro era más oscuro, muy sobrio y poco llamativo.- ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta más?

-El azul definitivamente.- contestó Hermione sonriendo. No quería pensar más en Malfoy. Ya basta. Total, a partir de mañana, no le volvería a ver jamás en la vida.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves, Parvati? Te dije que el azul combinaba mejor con mis ojos.- exclamó con alegría la rubia. Dio un par de giros por la habitación hasta sentarse frente al espejo, comenzando a cepillarse el cabello.

-¿Te vas a empezar a preparar ya?- preguntó extrañada Hermione. Todavía faltaba unas buenas cuatro horas antes del baile de graduación.

Todos los años, los alumnos de séptimo año, el último curso de Hogwarts, organizaban un baile de graduación y despedida. Por un lado era alegre y emocionante, pues comenzarían una nueva vida fuera de Hogwarts; pero por otro lado, la castaña se sentía triste y desganada.

Su etapa estudiantil finalizaría con el baile, pues el Expresso de Hogwarts los llevaría a la vida real al día siguiente por la mañana. Se despediría del castillo, de las clases y la Sala común, que la habían visto crecer y madurar. También diría adiós a muchos de sus compañeros, a los que probablemente nunca volvería a ver.

Suspiró y la imagen de Draco Malfoy inundó irremediablemente sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza enfadada, no quería pensar más en él. No se lo merecía.

-Pues claro que sí, Hermione. ¡Llevo una hora de retraso!- chilló Lavender escandalizada.- Tengo que peinarme, hidratarme la piel, conjurar un hechizo contra el acné, asearme, vestirme, maquillarme… ¡Y un montón de cosas más!

Hermione levantó las cejas, escéptica, y se levantó de la cama cerrando el libro. Lo mejor sería bajar a la Sala Común y charlar un poco con Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué túnica llevarás Hermione?- cuestionó Parvati mientras comenzaba a untarse un ungüento color vómito por todo el rostro, seguramente para lucir más resplandeciente.

-Ah, bueno. No llevaré una túnica.- los rostros de sus dos amigas se alzaron consternados hacia Hermione, dispuestas a acusarla de poco femenina. La castaña levantó las manos calmándolas antes de que pudieran decir nada- Llevaré un vestido. Un vestido muggle de color rojo. No me gustan mucho las túnicas, estoy más acostumbrada a llevar ropa muggle.

Sus compañeras volvieron a abrir la boca para rechistarla, pero de nuevo, Hermione se adelantó.

-Además, para mi gusto los vestidos de fiesta muggle son más bonitos.

-Si puede. Pero…- comenzó Lavender alzando la ceja- Las alumnas no acostumbran a llevar vestidos muggles. ¿Sabes que llamarás mucho la atención, no? Sobretodo de parte de los Slytherins; de Nott, Malfoy, Crabb…

-Sí, Lavender, lo sé.- cortó despreocupada Hermione- Por eso lo hago.

Y sin más se marchó de la habitación dejando perplejas a sus dos compañeras.

* * *

><p>Hermione se acomodó en el sillón en frente de la chimenea apagada. Tenía su completa atención puesta en sus dos amigos.<p>

-¿Entonces, formaremos parte de la Orden este verano?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.- ¿Oficialmente?

-Eso me dijo Dumbledore.- contestó animado Harry. Jugaba con su varita en un intento de apaciguar su emoción- Con todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado ya, chicos, no veo ningún obstáculo para no dejarnos entrar.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- curioseó Ron acercándose para evitar que oídos ajenos intervinieran.

-Me confirmó que Voldemort está uniendo fuerzas.- susurró Harry advirtiendo el escalofrió que le recorrió a Ron- Y que pretende, una vez formado su ejército, atacar aldeas Muggles y exterminarlos a todos. Incluidos los nacidos de Muggles.

Los dos chicos se voltearon discretamente hacia su amiga. La chica frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabe eso Dumbledore? ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió Harry frustrado- Yo también me lo he estado preguntando.

Los tres amigos cayeron abatidos e impotentes en el respaldo del sofá, observando distraídos a la gran chimenea de la sala. Se había formado un tenso silencio. Especialmente en Harry, que observaba angustiado sus manos.

Este verano lo pasarían en Grimmauld Place. O eso había confirmado Harry. Tenía que avisar a sus padres, se convenció Hermione, o al menos distanciarles de ella. No quería que corrieran ningún tipo de peligro.

Formar parte de la Orden no implicaría tener diversión y lanzar hechizos a tu antojo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Como ya les advirtió Ojoloco en quinto año, en la orden no se andaba con juegos. Alerta permanente siempre. No se sabía cuando había un enfrentamiento contra los Mortífagos, había que estar preparados siempre. Los asesinos nunca avisaban.

Formar parte supondría un nivel de responsabilidad, preparación y auto control tan grande, que Hermione dudaba que tres estudiantes comunes pudieran sentirse a gusto.

No obstante, y dándole la razón a Harry, los tres chicos habían vivido tantos duelos y peligros durante estos siete años, que dudaba que no les permitiera la entrada a la orden del Fénix.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del miedo que tenía de enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte, tenía unas ganas increíbles de unirse a la resistencia.

-Aunque ya han comenzado.- murmuró Harry todavía con la vista fija en sus manos

-¿Qué?- preguntó distraído Ron. Hermione apartó la vista de la chimenea y la clavó en el moreno.

-Que ya han comenzado.- repitió Harry esta vez más fuerte- Ya han empezado a atacar.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Dumbledore?- interrogó la única chica del grupo. De pronto, sintió malestar en todo el cuerpo, notó todo sus músculos tensarse.

-Sí. Pero no hizo falta que me lo dijera.- dijo Harry levantando esta vez, su mirada hacia ellos- Lo sentí. Sentí llamarles.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente, notaba un nudo en la garganta que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Dumbledore me confirmó que hallaron los cuerpos de tres familias Muggles, cerca de Hogsmeade. La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo.

La castaña sintió toda su corriente sanguínea helarse.

-Ocurrió hace nueve días.- prosiguió Harry triste- Justamente el día de la salida a Hogsmeade.

Hemrione abrió los ojos asustada. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó. No, no. Esto no estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Se sabe cuantos Mortífagos fueron?- cuestionó Ron completamente pálido. Le costaba creer que hubieran asesinado a tres familias el mismo día en que él, tan tranquilo, tomaba varias cervezas de mantequilla con sus amigos en Las Tres Escobas.

-Fueron cuatro.- dijo Harry pensativo.

Ron y Harry continuaron conversando, pero la chica no les prestó ninguna atención. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía quienes habían cometido esa atrocidad. _Quien_ estaba entre ellos.

Sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, por lo que se levantó del asiento sin dar ninguna explicación y subió escaleras arriba hasta entrar en su habitación y encerrarse en el baño, dejando preocupadas a sus dos amigas.

Se abrazó a si misma. Y escondió su rostro en las rodillas. Ella había estado con ellos. Ella los había visto. En vez de huir y dejar a Malfoy torturarles, podría haber avisado a alguien. A McGonagall, a Dumbledore,… a cualquiera. Podría haber evitado que tres familias hubieran sido asesinadas.

Lloró angustiada. No quiera imaginarse a Malfoy empuñando una varita y lanzado aquella maldición, aquella maldición verde que acababa con la vida de cualquier persona.

No, no quería.

* * *

><p>-Hermione, estas guapísima.- anunciaron Parvati y Lavender con los ojos abiertos, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.- Te ves increíble.<p>

-¿De veras?- sonrió tímidamente la castaña, observándose en el espejo. Sentía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, pero gracias a un hechizo camuflante lanzado por Lavender, sus ojos se veían abiertos y alegres. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Ron se va a desmayar del gusto cuando te vea.- dijo con alegría Parvati agarrando a Hermione del brazo- Va a ser el chico más envidiado del baile.

La castaña suspiró cansada. No tenía nada de ganas de bajar al Gran Comedor y fingir durante toda la noche que se lo estaba pasando bien, que nada la preocupaba. Pero no podía fallar a Ron.

Su amigo le había pedido ser su pareja en la fiesta, desde hacía ya varios días. Y ella había aceptado. No le gustó nada la sensación de rechazar las peticiones de algunos chicos de séptimo, que como Ron, le pidieron ser su pareja. Pero su pelirrojo amigo se había adelantado, convirtiéndose en su pareja para el baile. Para el baile de hoy.

-Venga, venga, Hermione. Deja de mirarte y marchémonos ya.- apresuró Lavender echándose unas gotitas de perfume, retocándose el peinado y abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se observó una última vez. Vestía un vestido muggle rojo sangre. Era bastante ceñido, pero elegante, y dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda bronceada. Más Gryffindor imposible.

Lavender le había peinado y definido sus rizos, dejando su cabello, por primera vez en la vida, suave y brillante. Lo mismo había ocurrido con su rostro; con un movimiento de varita, estaba maquillada, presentable y atractiva para la fiesta.

Se calzó los tacones negros y comenzó a seguir a sus dos amigas hacia la puerta. Llegaban tarde.

Pero sus dos compañeras no se movían de la puerta. Estaban paralizadas, mirando una caja oscura y una carta abierta entre las manos de Lavender. En cuestión de segundos las dos chicas empezaron a chillar dando saltos y acercándose a Hermione.

-Es de Ron, es para ti, Hermione.- soltó con ojos soñadores Lavender entregándole la caja y la carta a Hermione- Es tan romántico.

Las dos chicas chillaron de nuevo antes de salir del cuarto, haciendo prometer a Hermione que bajaría enseguida y les enseñaría el regalo.

La castaña se sentó confusa en su cama, observando curiosa la caja. Abrió la carta y leyó su nombre escrito en tinta negra. Alzó la ceja sorprendida de que Ron la hubiera regalado algo. No acostumbraba a realizar detalles por el estilo y menos con ella.

Hermione analizó la caja antes de abrirla. Era oscura y de terciopelo. Cara.

Negó con la cabeza, o Ron se había vuelto loco, o el mundo estaba patas arriba. Ya la caja misma costaba un dineral; un dineral que su amigo no tenía.

Abrió la caja y se quedó sin palabras. Sobre una mullida almohadilla blanca reposaba un delicado colgante de plata. Hermione lo recorrió cuidadosamente con sus dedos hasta llegar al centro de la cuerda. De ella colgaba una pequeña y sencilla esmeralda de un profundo color verde.

Verde Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia el espejo. Una vez allí alzó los brazos y se abrochó el colgante. Era precioso. Se llevó de nuevo las manos hacia la esmeralda. Su color verde contrastaba con el profundo rojo de su vestido.

Que clara ironía. Sin dar más rodeos se separó del espejo y salió del cuarto, bajando las escaleras.

Lo llevaría puesto toda la fiesta, todo el maldito tiempo. Se aguantaría las ganas de llorar y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

Draco Malfoy se estaba pasando, y mucho además.

* * *

><p>Tan enfrascada estuvo Hermione durante la fiesta, procurando no demostrar debilidad y pasándoselo bien, que no se dio cuenta de los pares de ojos que la recorrían de arriba a abajo, en especial, dos ojos metálicos que la observaban y seguían sus movimientos desde una esquina del Gran Comedor. Tal y como había predicho Lavender, los chicos de Hogwarts no la quitaban los ojos de encima. Nadie se había atrevido a lucir un vestido Muggle, y menos en aquellos tiempos. Era una clara provocación a los Sangrepura.<p>

En cuanto los iris grises de Draco Malfoy se posaron sobre el colgante esmeralda que resplandecía en el suave cuello de la chica, una sonrisa tierna y sincera que hacía tiempo que no lucía, se formó en los labios fríos del Mortífago.

Lástima que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, le habría dado que pensar.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, quejas, comentarios, criticas o preguntas, tomates, limones o peras, no dudéis en dejármelo saber.<p>

Parece un poco irónico, siendo yo la autora, pero no me gusta nada este Draco. No quiero que sea un Mortífago y vaya por ahí lanzando Avadas a cualquiera. En fin.

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que te obsequie con esmeraldas y te observe mientras bailas, regálame un_ Review.

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


	5. Al Diablo que no vi, beso que le dí

Harry Potter pertenece a la ingeniosa, increíble y talentosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado los apasionados personajes Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, para hacerles pasar situaciones.

**Ojos que no ven, Hermione que no siente.**

**_5. Al Diablo que no vi, beso que le dí._**

Los tres amigos caminaban despacio por los enormes y, ahora, ruidosos pasillos dirección a la salida del castillo. Alumnos de todos los cursos y casas de Hogwarts corrían alegres por los corredores, riendo emocionados por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Los estudiantes caminaban con energía hacia las enormes puertas del castillo, dirigiéndose con sus baúles al tren que los llevaría a pasar un buen verano con sus familias.

El último día de colegio siempre era alegre. El desayuno era abundante y exquisito, los profesores estaban de buen humor por la inevitable ausencia de los estudiantes y se oían más carcajadas por los pasillos en vez de gritos y peleas molestas entre Slytherins y Gryffindors.

A pesar de todo ese buen humor, el último día de clase, los pasillos de Hogwarts se convertían en un completo caos. Una maraña de niños y adolescentes impedían el paso a cualquiera que quiera pasar tranquilamente por allí.

O eso le parecía a Hermione, que frustrada se hacía hueco entre una aglomeración de estudiantes de quinto y sexto para salir del castillo con su inmenso baúl y su gato Crockshanks. Le seguían de cerca Harry y Ron, que al igual que ella, tenían dificultades de pasar por todos esos alumnos ansiosos de libertad, que chillaban y dejaban sordos a cualquiera.

Hermione bufó molesta y se colocó correctamente la insignia de Premio Anual, para después gritar: -¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡Por Merlín, intentad no quedaros quietos en la entrada, obstaculizando a los demás estudiantes que quieren salir!

Los gritos y chillidos cesaron automáticamente al escuchar la severa voz de la Prefecta y Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron dieron un brinco al oír la aguda voz de su amiga, aquella pacífica chica que jamás se alteraba.

Observaron como la castaña regañaba a los alumnos por la poca colaboración, y les aconsejaba que salieran ya si no querían que avisara a la profesora McGonagall y diera parte de ello. Por ello, poco a poco, la entrada se fue vaciando hasta dejar al trío dorado y a un grupito de Slytherins de sexto año completamente solos.

Estos se reían mientras caminaban con sus maletas hacia el portón

-A nosotros no nos mandas, impura.- amenazó un chico Slytherin alto y moreno acercándose altivamente hacia la salida, seguido de sus amigos- Tu inmunda presencia apesta en ese castillo. Muérete ya y déjanos en paz.

Harry notó en ese momento como varias cosas sucedían. Presenció como su mejor amigo Ron apretaba los puños con rabia mientras sus orejas se coloreaban de rojo intenso. Sabía que los Slytherin estaban provocándoles, por lo que se apresuró a acudir hacia su amigo y sujetarle del antebrazo para que no alzase la varita. Le sujetó fuertemente, aunque su amigo se resistiera al agarre.

Por otro lado, vio como por el pasillo de la derecha se acercaba lentamente la profesora McGonagall llevando unos papeles en las manos.

Harry quiso rechinar los dientes maldiciendo su mala suerte. Cogió a Ron por el brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia Hermione, para salir del castillo e ignorar a esa panda de serpientes.

El problema comenzó cuando su menuda amiga se apartó de ellos, acercándose sonriente al chico de sexto año. Harry intentó avisarla de que no cometiera ninguna locura, que McGonagall se acercaban, pero fue inútil.

-Yo que tu, chaval, andaría con más cuidado por esta vida.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa resplandeciente – Nunca me ha gustado regañar a los estudiantes, pero tú, pequeño enclenque, serás la excepción. Como me vuelvas a insultar me veré obligada lanzarte algún hechizo bastante incómodo para ti.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos autoritariamente., con la varita sujetada en su mano derecha. Vio como el imbécil de sexto balbuceaba un par de palabras atónito, mientras sus amigos alzaban las cejas sorpendidos.

-Tú… tú a mí no me amenazas, impura.- advirtió el joven bullendo de enfado, sacando la varita de su túnica.

-Bueno, si no es por las buenas…- contestó Hermione alegremente- será por las malas.

Y con un giro de varita desarmó al chico para acto seguido lanzarle un_ Reducto_, que lo dejó medio aturdido por los suelos, ahora con el cuerpo del tamaño de un duende, chillando como un bebé.

El trío dorado no pudo disfrutar mucho de la cómica escena cuando la consternada voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó por todo el pasillo, regañándoles.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hermione?- cuestionó Ron mirando a su amiga y entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.<p>

-Oh, vamos. No seas tan dramático Ronald.- resopló Hermione apartándose un rizo del rostro y caminando hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts.- No ha sido para tanto.

-¿Qué no ha sido para tanto?- exclamó incrédulo Ron, mirando a Harry y buscando apoyo. Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza diverido.- Hermione, tú n_unca_ has hechizado a nadie. Jamás.

-Bueno, pues esta vez sí.- gruño Hermione caminando más deprisa y dejando atrás a sus amigos- Así que dejad el tema ya.

Pero no pudo alejarse mucho más cuando el brazo de Harry la abrazó cariñosamente por sus hombros estrechos. Ella giró su cabeza para observarle interrogadora, pero él se limito a sonreírle amablemente. –Sé que te pasa algo Hermione.

La chica frunció los labios, mirando al frente.

- Sé que estás preocupada por tus padres, por toda esta situación.- continuó su moreno amigo- Por toda esta guerra que se avecina, por todos los riesgos a los que nos someteremos. Sé lo que te pasa, porque a mí también me ocurre.- Harry la apretó afectivamente el hombro.

Ron se apresuró a alcanzarles, despeinándose incómodo su cabello pelirrojo. No sabía que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Si...si quieres llorar Hermione, puedes hacerlo.- murmuró Ronald sonrojándose levemente – Las chicas se desahogan así.

Hermione miró a su amigo alzando las cejas escéptica, mientras Harry, detrás de ella, hacia señas con sus manos indicándole que dejara el tema.

-Mira chicos, no pienso llorar, ni gritar, ni nada que suelen hacer _las chicas_.- comentó la castaña tocándose un mechón de pelo – Sólo que…toda está situación, me pone de los nervios. Me harta los insultos racistas que oigo todos los días. Y, bueno, hoy llegué a mi limite.

Además…-continuó Hermione dejando de caminar. Los chicos se voltearon hacia ella curiosos.- estoy muy preocupada por mis padres. Mucho. A partir de ahora perteneceremos a la Orden, estaremos en Grimmauld Place. Y no podré protegerlos si les pasa algo.

-Tranquila.- consoló Harry- Ya pensaremos en algún conjuro de protección. Pero no nos preocupes así.

Hermione sonrió levemente, mirándoles con cariño, para acto después soltar una carcajada.- No sabéis el gusto que me ha dado hechizar a esa serpiente.

-No te había visto tan furiosa desde hacía mucho.- confesó el pelirrojo riéndose fuertemente- A veces das miedo, Hermione.

-Gracias, gracias.- bromeó la chica haciendo una reverencia, cosa que hizo reír aún mas a sus amigos.

-Pobre de los Mortífagos que se enfrenten a ti.- comentó Ron mirando al Expreso de Hogwarts, que cada vez estaba más cerca- Al menos a mí me daría miedo enfrentarme a duelo contigo.

Hemrione sonrió incómoda siguiendo los pasos de los dos chicos frente a ella. La guerra se avecinaba, era un hecho. Esta mañana habían ido al despacho de Dumbledore y habían acordado que a partir de hoy, convivirían con los de la Orden en Grimmauld Place. Por seguridad. Eran un blanco fácil si estaban completamente solos y desprevenidos.

Allí, a Grimmauld Place, a la mansión Black, se dirigirían cuando el Expreso los dejara en la estación. Los tres amigos se despedirían entonces de sus antiguos compañeros, del tren, de la estación. De Hogwarts y de su infancia. Y se prepararían para entrenar, aprender hechizos que los Aurores y los de la Orden les enseñarían. Todo ello para poder luchar contra Voldemort y su séquito. Para poder ganar esta guerra.

-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿quién te ha regalado ese colgante verde?- preguntó curioso Harry, girando para observar la cadena plateada que adornaba el cuello de su amiga.

-Un imbécil.- respondió ella moviendo la mano indicándoles que no hablaran del tema.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, extrañados, para luego encogerse de hombros sin darle más importancia.

Llegaron al Expreso junto a varios de sus compañeros y subieron al tren contentos de empezar una nueva vida; no obstante no pudieron evitar echar un último vistazo al castillo, despidiéndose de Hogwart, el colegio que los acogió durante todos estos siete años.

* * *

><p>Hermione paseaba por el estrecho pasillo del vagón, al ser todavía Prefecta y Premio Anual, se veía con la obligación de patrullar y mantener el control de los pasillos, al igual que los demás prefectos. Hacía bastante que el Expreso había salido de Hogwarts, y una extraña sensación de tristeza la inundó.<p>

Ya no volvería a pisar ese enorme castillo que la asombró en primer año. Ya no asistiría a clases, ni comería junto a sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor. Su séptimo año había terminado, y con ello, todas sus diversiones. No volvería a ver a la mitad de sus compañeros, ni volvería a discutir con los Slytherins por los pasillos. Ni con Malfoy en la torre de Premios Anuales.

Pero, ¿En que estas pensando, Hermione? Definitivamente se había dado un golpe en cabeza, pensó la chica. Sobretodo por llevar puesto el colgante que la regaló. Si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque lo llevaba todavía colgado de su cuello, cuando debería de haberlo tirado a la basura.

Sacudió la cabeza, entrando en el siguiente vagón del tren. Ahora tocaba enfrentarse a temas más serios. No podía pensar en esa asquerosa serpiente, que se había deslizado sin su permiso en sus pensamientos. No lo permitiría.

Caminó por el escandaloso pasillo bastante lleno de alumnos. Comían chucherías y comentaban en voz alta todo lo que harían este verano. Hermione no atisbó ninguna muestra de violencia, ni estudiantes con ganas de hacer alguna broma, por lo que la chica se dispuso a seguir con su camino y controlar otros vagones.

De pronto una humareda negra se esparció por todo el pasillo y los compartimentos a la derecha, impidiendo ver absolutamente nada, haciendo que los estudiantes comenzaran a chillar y a gritar confusos. Hermione se alarmó, pero no tardó mucho en relajarse, dándose cuenta que era una broma de mal gusto.

-En serio, lo que me faltaba.- murmuró Hermione intentando retroceder para alejarse de la humareda. No veía absolutamente nada, por lo que extremó las precauciones.

De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, una mano grande y fría le tapo la boca, evitando que Hermione pudiera soltar algún grito. Intentó soltarse, pero otra mano agarró sus manos con fuerza, estrechándola contra un cuerpo masculino bastante alto. Este la guió por el corredor hasta un compartimento, también oscuro, donde se encerraron los dos.

Sin ninguna explicación aquellas dos manos fuertes la soltaron con delicadeza, sin que el chico que la había encerrado dijera absolutamente nada.

Hermione se quedó completamente quieta. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, no la obedecían, no conseguía moverse, ni ver nada. Tan sólo sentía una respiración profunda, enfrente de ella. Una respiración que provenía del que la había encerrado.

Se alarmó. Tragó saliva, y se apartó un poco. Aclaró su garganta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con un susurro suave. Parpadeó, pero aún así no consiguió reconocer a la alta figura que se alzaba frente a ella.

Sin temor alguno alzó la mano delicadamente, muy despacio, hacia el rostro del chico. Pero otra mano, más grande que la de ella, la paro. La cogió de la muñeca, acariciándola, casi efímeramente, como si temiera hacerla daño. Sin previo aviso, el chico acercó la mano de ella a su propio rostro, y besó su palma, sus dedos, su muñeca.

Hermione cerró los ojos y reprimió un escalofrío. Aquel desconocido le estaba besando y acariciando la mano con sus fríos labios. Notaba su respiración mentolada sobre su muñeca, sobre todo su antebrazo, erizándole el vello.

De pronto notó un fuerte agarre en su nuca, acercándole a él. Pero no pudo pensar más porque esos labios fríos tocaron los suyos propios. El chico rozó y acarició sus labios con suavidad, pidiéndola permiso. Hermione quiso coger aire por lo que entreabrió los labios, dando al chico la oportunidad perfecta para profundizar el beso.

Sabía a hierbabuena, a fresco. Notaba su lengua experta bailar en su boca, mordiéndola con experiencia, bebiendo de ella. La agarró de la cintura acercándose más a ella. Hermione apoyó sus manos en su pecho firme creyendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Que sus temblorosas piernas la fallarían.

Pero el la abrazaba fuertemente evitando que ella se cayera, o se apartara de él. Quería apoderarse de la chica, unirse a ella.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, al notar la mano de él bajar por su espalda, pero sin ningún motivo aparente, el chico se apartó de ella. Bruscamente, casi haciendo esfuerzo por poner distancia entre los dos

-Ten cuidado.- dijo él con voz ronca por el beso. Después salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta con violencia, y dejando a Hermione más que confusa.

Aunque él no lo supiera, la humareda negra se había esfumado levemente. Aunque él lo ignoraba, los ojos de Hermione se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del compartimento, identificando al chico que le había dado ese beso robado, con sabor a despedida.

Y aunque él confiaba en que Hermione jamás sabría su identidad, se equivocaba. Puesto que antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, la chica identificó aquel pelo rubio platino que tantas comeduras de cabeza le había dado últimamente.

Hermione suspiró desconcertada, todavía con las piernas temblorosas del beso. La chica ignoraba en aquel momento, que pasarían muchos meses antes de que volviera a ver a Draco Malfoy de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, quejas, comentarios, criticas o preguntas, tomates, limones o peras, no dudéis en dejármelo saber.<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todas vosotras, por los comentarios, de veras, me alegráis el día.

_Para tener a un Draco Malfoy que forme todo ese drama de la humareda negra, sólo para darte un beso de despedida, regálame un __Review._

Os quiere, Hypatiia.


End file.
